The Heirs
by Mitsuki HimeChan
Summary: Kerajaan, Kekuasaan, Tahta,dapat membutakan siapa saja yang bergelar Pewaris. Lalu bagaimana nasib kerajaan Api tanpa sang Pewaris./ Uzumaki Naruto mendapat tugas untuk melindungi tuan putri dari negara Air yang bersekolah di negara Api yaitu Hyuuga Hinata, tunangan pangeran Menma/Happy Reading!/DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!/
1. Chapter 1

The Heirs

Chapters 1

Pair . NaruHina

Genre . Action . Romance

Rate . T

Disclaimer . Mashashi Kishimoto

Summary :

Kerajaan, Kekuasaan, Tahta,dapat membutakan siapa saja yang bergelar Pewaris.

Lalu bagaimana nasib kerajaan Api tanpa sang Pewaris./ Uzumaki Naruto mendapat tugas untuk melindungi tuan putri dari negara Air yang bersekolah di negara Api yaitu Hyuuga Hinata, tunangan pangeran Menma/Happy Reading!/DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!/

By Author Mitsuki HimeChan

Baturaja, 05 Juli 2015

#

Seorang pemuda berpenampilan serba hitam tengah berdiri di atas atap sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi dan disekitar gedung itu pun masih banyak pula gedung tinggi lainnya.

Di bawah gedung terdapat jalan raya yang masih sangat ramai oleh kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, padahal menara jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 malam namun sepertinya diabaikan saja oleh penduduk kota yang masih sibuk.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu mengenakan masker berwarna hitam guna menutupi wajahnya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa barangnya dari tas hitam yang ia bawa.

Secara perlahan namun cepat ia rakit benda-benda itu yang tadinya hanya potongan-potongan benda kecil berbentuk pipa panjang berwarna hitam dan ada juga berbentuk kecil dan sedang menjadi sebuah senjata api laras panjang atau yang sering disebut Sniper.

Setelah selesai ia pun memasukkan satu buah peluru kedalam sniper, dan juga mengenakan sebuah kaca mata khusus yang dibuat untuk dirinya sebagai seorang yang ahli dalam menembak.

Pemuda itu menekan beberapa tombol kecil di gagang kaca mata yang ia kenakan dan dari balik kaca mata itu ia dapat melihat aktifitas yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang berada di dalam gedung yang bersebelahan dengan gedung tempat ia berpijak.

Padahal kaca yang menutupi gedung itu cukup tebal dan berwarna hitam sehingga orang luar tidak akan dapat melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang berada didalam gedung itu tapi orang yang berada didalam gedung dapat melihat pemandangan yang berada di luar gedung.

Namun dengan mudahnya pemuda ini, ia hanya mengenakan kaca matanya dan sudah dapat melihat apa yang dikerjakan oleh orang-orang yang berada di dalam gedung.

Pesta.

Ya pesta, mereka tengah asik berpesta ria sambil minum anggur di temani oleh wanita-wanita yang mereka bawa yang semuanya berpenampilan formal.

"Oh dimanakah kau?" pemuda itu seringai dibalik masker hitamnya sambil terus mengarahkan sniper kearah gedung didepannya.

Sepasang blue sapphire nya berhasil menemukan targetnya, dan senyuman puas tergambar diwajahnya dan dengan segerah ia tarik pelatuk untuk melepaskan peluru itu kearah seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah merayu seorang wanita yang mengenakan dress warna merah maroon.

Dorr!

Dengan cepat peluru itu melesat tanpa suara karena sniper itu memiliki peredam suara.

Crass..

Peluru itu berhasil menembus kaca yang begitu tebal dan mengenai pria paruh baya itu tepat dikepalanya.

"Aaaaaa! "

Teriakkan histeris pun mulai terdengar dan pesta pun kacau dan rasa senang yang tadi mereka rasakan kini telah berganti dengan rasa ketakuttan.

"Mati kau!" seru pemuda itu sambil menyeringai.

"Wah keren!" seru seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang pemuda berambut kuning sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Shion?" Tanyanya tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Oh ayolah Naruto jangan sok cool di depan ku, aku baru saja menyelesaikan misi ku jadi aku mampir kesini." Ucap Shion.

"Heh." Desis pemuda bernama Naruto.

"Oh ya besok kita misi di sekolah ya, Naruto?" tanya Shion bersemangat.

"Berarti kita bisa sekolah ya?"

"Wah seru ya bisa sekolah beneran, bukannya home scooling."

Naruto hanya diam sambil membereskan peralatannya dan memasukkan nya kedalam tas begitu juga dengan masker dan kaca matanya.

"Ayolah Naruto jawab!" seru Shion cukup kesal karena Naruto tak menyahuti nya.

"Iya Shion!" sahut Naruto dengan ketus lalu berjalan meninggalkan Shion.

"Hey!" Shion menggembungkan pipinya kesal lalu mengejar Naruto dan menyamai langkah kakinya.

"Lagipula aku juga mau merasakan sekolah tapi menembak adalah hobi ku jadi harus apa ya mungkin dengan menjalankan misi inilah aku bisa merasakan sekolah." Ujar Naruto.

"Enak ya kalau kita ANBU NI, pasti kita akan bisa sekolah." Ucap Shion lesu.

"Perbedaan ANBU NI dan ANBU ROOT sangat jauh Shion jangan kau sama kan. " ucap Naruto sambil meneruskan jalannya lalu memasuki lift bersama Shion.

"Kita ANBU ROOT di latih sejak kita berumur delapan tahun dan kita tidak di perbolehkan bersekolah diluar kita hanya di ajarkan membaca, menulis, dan berhitung, sebagiannya kita hanya di ajarkan untuk menggunakan komputer dan menyebarkan virus dan menghack sistem komputer, kita di ajarkan untuk tidak memiliki rasa kasihan terhadap musuh dan kita diminta untuk membunuh hati nurani kita, kita hanyalah manusia tanpa jiwa, kita hanya menerima tugas untuk melindungi dan membunuh musuh raja." Ujar Naruto menjelaskan.

"Dan ANBU NI kebalikkan nya, mereka di ijinkan sekolah karena tugas mereka hanya mengawal raja bukan menghabisi musuh raja." Sahut Shion dengan bosan.

"Ya kau benar." Ucap Naruto. Pintu lift terbuka mereka pun keluar bersama meninggalkan gedung.

"Jadi besok kita akan melindungi tuan putri?"

"Ya."

"Tunangan pangeran Menma?"

"Tapi bukannya pangeran Menma itu sudah meninggal delapan belas tahun yang lalu."

"Ya."

"Jadi bagaiman nasib putri apa dia akan menunggu atau bagaimana? Kan rumornya, pangeran Gaara akan naik tahta, itu artinya putri Hinata akan menikah dengan pangeran Gaara?"

"Ya."

"Jangan jawab ya terus Naruto!"

"Ya."

"Huaaaa Naruto baka!"

(Flashback On)

"Yang akan menjadi penerus tahta sebagai raja dari Negara HI adalah anak ku..."

"Namikaze Minato." Ujar raja dengan suaranya dengan lantang mengumumkan penerus nya sebagai raja.

"Apa-apaan ini! Aku adalah pewaris raja yang sah karena aku adalah anak tertua dan Minato adalah adik ku ia tak pantas menjadi raja!" seru seorang pangeran tidak terima dengan keputusan raja.

"Apa kau pantas menjadi seorang raja dengan tingkah laku mu, Yahiko!" timpal raja dengan amarah.

Pangeran Yahiko menggeram kesal dan menatap pangeran Minato dengan tajam seolah menisyaratkan bahwa ialah yang pantas menjadi raja.

'Maafkan aku kakak tapi jika engkau menjadi raja maka negara kita bisa hancur dalam sekejap.' Batin Minato, ia pun menutup kedua matanya, ini tak lah muda ia pangeran muda dan kakak nya pangeran tertua lah yang seharusnya menjadi raja namun tingkah laku pangeran Yahiko tidak mencerminkan sifat dan sikap seorang pangeran, ia angkuh, sombong, pemarah, egois, mementingkan diri sendiri, pemabuk, dan terkadang bermain wanita dan pada akhirnya saat ia berusia tujuh belas tahun pangeran Yahiko di nikahkan dengan putri dari kerajaan suna berharap tingkah pangeran dapat berubah ya berubah tapi hanya sikap nya yang suka bermain wanita saja yang menghilang.

Dan ia tak pantas menjadi raja.

Dengan penuh amarah pangeran Yahiko meninggalkan aula tempat berkumpul raja beserta mentri dan pejabat negara.

Putri Kushina yang duduk disamping pangeran Minato hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya, pangeran Minato yang melihat istri nya yang menundukkan kepala tersebut, ia pun meraih tangan sang istri dan menggenggam nya, Kushina mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata Minato, dan Minato pun tersenyum seolah tidak mengatakan 'tidak apa'.

#

Dikamarnya pangeran Yahiko menggeram kesal dan terus menghancurkan barang yang berada dikamarnya.

Putri Karin yang melihat suaminya marah dan merusak semua barang yang ada dikamar hanya dapat menitihkan air mata karena mengetahui masalah yang menimpa suaminya.

"Hentikan yang mulia hentikan!" suara Karin terdengar serak.

"Apa kau mau menjadi ratu?" Yahiko bertanya dengan suara berat.

Karin berjalan mendekati Yahiko dan memeluk tubuh Yahiko dari belakang, "Bagi ku sudah berada disisi mu aku sudah bahagia, yang mulia, hiks aku mohon jangan seperti ini hiks." Ucap Karin sambil menahan suara tangisnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kedudukkan karena yang aku pedulikan adalah kau yang mulia hanya kau, aku mencintai mu dengan tulus."

Yahiko tertegun mendengar pernyataan sang istri.

Sebulan setelah pernyataan raja Dan, masyarakat negara Hi menyambut calon raja baru mereka dengan penuh suka cita dan mereka pun mulai berdatangan ke halaman istana hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat kepada pangeran mahkota Minato dan putri mahkota Kushina dan beberapa jam lagi penobattan raja baru akan segerah dilaksanakan.

Sementara itu pangeran Yahiko tengah berada di ruang kerjanya, ia duduk di sofa berwarna putih dengan wajah angkuhnya, dan din hadapanya seorang pria berumur 30 tahun tengah duduk dengan santai di hadapanya.

"Aku dengar kau baru di angkat seminggu yang lalu, selamat." Ucap Yahiko.

"Iya yang mulia." Pria berambut putih itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin kau melakukkan sebuah tugas atau bisa disebut misi untuk ku."

"Apa itu yang mulia?"

"Bunuh pangeran yang tengah di kandung Kushina." Yahiko menyeringai puas.

Pria berambut putih itu tertegun mendengarnya bahkan untuk menarik nafas pun sulit baginya, "Tapi yang mulia,,"

"Aku akan melindungi mu dan menjamin semuanya kau akan aman." Ucap Yahiko memotong perkataan pria dihadapannya.

Pria itu berpikir dengan keras karena apapun yang terjadi pangeran yang di kandung putri mahkota harus selamat.

"Jika kau tidak mau melakukan nya maka aku akan menyuruh orang lain."

'Aku harus menyelamatkan pangeran.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Aku akan melakukannya untuk mu yang mulia tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Baiklah apa syaratnya?"

"Berjanjilah pada ku bahwa kau akan menyetujui rencana ku."

"Oke oke aku berjanji padamu, puas?"

"Ya."

"Lalu kapan kau akan membunuh pangeran?"

"Setelah ia lahir."

Bersambung~

Yeyeyeye minna bagaimana hmmm apakah fanfic ku kali ini bagus?

Maaf ya Mitsuki jarang hadir maklum lagi sibuk ama sekolah dan juga tugas menugas di sekolah hohohoho :v

Oke sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya semoga fanfic ini menghibur kalian oke dadah ^^/

Salam hangat Mitsuki HimeChan

(Promosi fanfic terbaru Mitsuki)

"Aku hanya mencintai Konan bukan Kushina!"

"Jadi selama ini kau dan wanita jalang itu ANBU?! Jawab aku Minato!"

"Aku akan merebut Minato dari mu Konan!"

"Aku menerima Kushina menjadi istri ku."

"Yugao, berjanjilah pada ku bahwa kau akan melindungi Naruto."

"Aku akan melindungi dan menjaga mu meski nyawa yang harus aku pertaruhkan dan aku akan setia pada mu, Naruto-sama."

"KAU BUKAN BAWAHAN KU, YUGAO! TAPI..."

"Bocah cengeng!"

"Hinata tetaplah disamping ku, temani aku di saat aku menangis, dan jangan pernah lagi kau tinggalkan aku, berjanjilah."

"Aku mencintai kak Naruto."

"Aku mencintai Hinata dan tak akan aku biarkan rubah itu memiliki Hinata."

"Aku mencintai mu Yugao dan lupakanlah pria itu ia sudah meninggal!"

"Maafkanlah ayah mu yang bodoh ini, karena ayah kalian jadi seperti ini, ayah macam apa aku ini!"

The time between Love and Revenge


	2. Awal

The Heirs

Chapters 2

Pair . NaruHina . SasuSaku

Genre . Hurt/Comfort . Family

Rate . T semi M

Disclaimer . Mashashi Kishimoto

Summary :

Kerajaan, Kekuasaan, Tahta,dapat membutakan siapa saja yang bergelar Pewaris.

Lalu bagaimana nasib kerajaan Api tanpa sang Pewaris./ Uzumaki Naruto mendapat tugas untuk melindungi tuan putri dari negara Air yang bersekolah di negara Api yaitu Hyuuga Hinata, tunangan pangeran Menma/Happy Reading!/DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!/

By

Author Mitsuki HimeChan

Baturaja, 11 september 2015

Minato dan Kushina tampak tampan dan cantik dengan busana yang mereka kenakan tentu saja karena hari ini adalah hari penobatan mereka sebagai Raja dan Ratu negara HI, mereka mengenakan kimono kerajaan dengan warna merah, emas, dan hitam dengan corak bunga Sakura dan Naga sebagai pengias kimono mereka yang terkesan mewah dan elegan.

Kini mereka tengah berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, berjalan menyusuri red carpet yang membelah taman bunga menjadi dua, disebelah kiri tampak para mentri kerajaan, para tamu undangan yang merupkan Raja dan Ratu dari negara lain, mereka tersenyum senang dan bertepuk tangan lalu disebelah kanan red carpet para pengusaha ternama negara HI, dan juga para pengusaha dari negara lain juga tampak bahagia, didepan sana Raja Dan dan seorang pendeta telah berdiri diatas altar yang berhiaskan bunga-bunga cantik lalu sebuah meja kecil dengan dua mahkota diatasnya tampak mewah dengan hiasan emas dan batu permata.

Minato dan Kushina telah berdiri diatas altar dihadapan Raja Dan yang juga mengenakan kimono juga yang berwarna biru dongker dengan corak yang sama dengan corak kimono yang dikenakan Minato dan Kushina, dan pendeta itu hanya mengenakan kimono berwarna putih polos.

"Apakah upacara ini akan segerah dilaksanakan yang mulia?" Tanya pendeta.

"Iya." Jawab Raja Dan.

"Pangeran Minato, apakah kau siap menjadi Raja dan memenuhi tanggung jawab sebagai seorang Raja?"

"Aku siap."

"Putri Kushina, apakah kau siap mendampingi Pangeran Minato dan memenuhi tanggung jawab mu sebagai Ratu?"

"Aku siap."

"Kalian sah menjadi Raja dan Ratu namun itu juga harus kehendak yang mulia Raja Dan." Ujar sang pendeta.

"Baiklah." Gumam Raja Dan lalu meminta kedua anaknya itu berbalik dan menghadap seluruh orang yang datang di upacaranya, mentri kerajaan, para pengusaha, tamu undangan dan dibelakang sana yang dibatasi pagar besi para rakyatnya telah menunggu dan juga banyaknya para wartawan yang tengah meliput.

"Dengan ini aku menyatakan bahwa Pangeran Minato dan Putri Kushina sebagai Raja dan Ratu negara HI." Seru Raja Dan dengan lantang.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum dan bersorak ria.

"Tunggu." Pangeran Yahiko muncul dengan istrinya Putri Karin, semua terdiam dengan kehadiran mereka lalu mereka berjalan mendekati altar.

"Izinkan aku yang memasangkan Mahkota dikepalanya." Ujar Yahiko.

Raja Dan terdiam sejenak lalu menjawab, "Silahkan." Pangeran Yahiko tersenyum lalu menaiki altar bersama istrinya lalu mengambil mahkota Raja dan memasangkannya ke kepala Minato dan berbisik pelan, "Selamat adikku dan selamat menjalani hari-hari mu." Yahiko menyeringai lalu berdiri tegap disamping Minato. Karin mengambil mahkota dan memasangkan nya ke atas ke kepala Kushina, "Selamat ya Kushina, aku mendukung mu." Karin tersenyum lalu berdiri disamping Kushina, "Terima kasih kak." Ucap Kushina.

"Hidup Raja Minato dan Ratu Kushina!"

"Hidup!"

"Hidup Raja Minato dan Ratu Kushina!"

"Hidup!"

(Flashback of)

Teng! Teng!

"Hei hei kau dengar hari ini kita mendapat murid baru."

"Wah benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Yang mulia Hinata-sama!" teriak seorang siswi dengan warna rambut yang sama dengan permen gulali.

Yang namanya dipanggil pun menoleh keasal suara, ia tersenyum kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya, "Sakura." Hinata tersenyum. Sakura segerah menghampiri tempat duduknya yang berada disamping Hinata.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata setelah Sakura duduk disampingnya.

"Hari ini akan ada pengawal baru untuk mu yang mulia." Jawab Sakura.

"Lagi?" Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Huhh." Hinata mendengus pasrah mendapat anggukan dari Sakura. Hei bukannya Hinata tidak tau mengapa ia bisa sekolah di Konoha dan mengapa Sakura dekat dengannya, berawal dari perjodohan dengan pangeran Menma yang kini tidak diketahui keberadannya dan saat ia sampai dan tinggal di Konoha untuk pertama kali ia disambut dengan baik dan ia memiliki pengawak pribadi yang usia nya sma dengan nya yaitu Sakura dan Sai dan Hinata baru tau ternyata negara HI memiliki sebuah organisasi besar yang merekrut tenaga kerja saat tenaga kerja itu sendiri masih berumur tujuh tahun, disekolah ini tidak ada yang tau bahwa Sakura dan Sai teman sekelas mereka adalah pengawal Hinata, dan semua orang yang bisa satu sekolah dan satu kelas dengan Hinata tampak senang dan bangga dapat berteman dengan putri kerajaan toh meski mereka semua adalah anak para petinggi kerajaan dan pengusaha tentu derajat Hinata lebih tinggi dari mereka.

"Ohayou!" sapa seorang guru yang masuk kedalam kelas dengan tampang bodohnya dan tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosa karena ia terlambat masuk kelas salama satu jam lalu dua murid baru masuk mengikuti sang guru.

"Maaf keterlambattan ku yaaa." Para murid hanya menggelengkan kepala, hei siapa yang tak kenal dengan guru yang satu ini suka datang terlambat dan memasang wajah tanpa dosa setiap hari siapa lagi kalau bukan Hatake Kakashi.

"Untuk kalian cepat perkenalan diri kalian." Seru sang guru sambil melirik jam tangan miliknya.

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Naruto desu." Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"Hajimemashite minna watashi wa Shion desu." Shion memperkenalkan dirinya dengan semangat dan terseyum cerah membuat para siswa terpesona dengan kecantikkan alami yang ia miliki. Berbeda jauh dengan Naruto yang memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi yang jelas.

"Oke kalian segerah duduk dan hari ini kita akan mengawali dengan ulangan harian." Seru Kakashi dengan cengiran khasnya. Semua murid nya melotot dan menganga mendengar pernyataan sang guru, Naruto dan Shion pun terkejut.

"APA?!"

"Naruto, Shion aku disini guru Kimia."

"Oh tuhan." Shion bergumam pasrah, ya meraka semua disini mungkin tidak tau identitas Kakashi kecuali Naruto, Shion, Sai, dan Sakura. Hatake Kakashi adalah patner dari Orochimaru, mereka ilmuan jenius di ANBU jadi tidak usah terkejut kalau dia adalah guru Kimia.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, yap terlalu mudah baginya tentang Kimia toh selama ini ia sering mengunjungi laboratorium milik Orochimaru dan belajar banyak disana.

*skip time

Hinata, Naruto, Shion, Sai, dan Sakura. Kini mereka tengah duduk bersama di atap sekolah sambil menyantap bekal yang mereka bawa.

"Arrrgh kenapa hari ini ulangan mendadak sih." Sakura prustasi.

"Aku suka sekolah aku suka belajar aku suka mengerjakan ulangan yang mendadak dan aku mau coba rasa nya melanggar praturan sekolah seperti yang dilakukan oleh siswa pada umumnya huaaa." Shion berkata dengan senangnya dan semua yang mendengarnya hanya sweatdrop.

"Tidak segitu nya juga kali." Ketus Sakura dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau kelihatan sangat senang, Shion-san." Hinata tersenyum.

"Tentu sajah aku senang inikan kali peltama aku sekolah." Sahut Shion dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Habiskan dulu makanan mu Shion." Ucap Sai lalu meminum jus mangga.

Naruto hanya diam sejak tadi dan menikmati makan siangnya dalam diam tidak menanggapi perbincangan para rekan kerjanya dan juga putri yang kini keselamatannya ada ditangannya.

"Jadi yang mulia bagaimana pendapat mu bisa tinggal disini?" Tanya Shion menatap Hinata.

"Menyenangkan." Hinata terseyum.

Naruto menyelesaikan makannya dan menegak habis jus jeruk miliknya kemudian berdiri lalu mengeluarkan kaca matanya dari saku celana sebelah kiri dan sebuah pistol dari dalam seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan. Semua menatap Naruto dengan serius dan menaruh kotak makan mereka dan mulai waspada.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Sai penasaran.

Naruto memperhatikan targetnya yang terlihat dari kaca mata dan memperbesar gambar yang ditangkap kaca matanya.

Diujung sana yang berjarak satu kilometer dari tempat ia berdiri ada seseorang yang tidak diketahui laki-laki atau perempuan tengah mengarahkan sniper kearahnya karena ketahuan oleh Naruto, orang itu pun berusaha menembak Naruto.

"Kalian santai saja, jika aku bilang merunduk kalian harus merunduk." Ujar Naruto. Oke semua mengerti maksud Naruto lalu berusaha melindungi Hinata.

Nartuo mengeluarkan sebuah benda panjang berbentuk pipa dengan panjang 30 centimeter dari balik blazernya.

"Tak kusangka kau membawa benda itu bersama mu Naruto." Ujar Shion.

"Kalian pikir isi tas ku apa hah? Semuanya senjata kalau buku hanya ada tiga buah buku tulis dan aku sudah memperkirakan hal ini makanya aku membawa tiga buah benda ini didalam baju ku tadi tanpa kalian ketahui waktu bel istirahat berbunyi." Naruto telah selesai memasang benda panjang itu di pistol nya miliknya agar pistolnya beralih fungsi menjadi sniper.

Naruto menatap targetnya dan mengarahkan senjatanya, oh lihatlah sekarang targetnya terlihat bingung karena isi snipernya kosong tidak ada peluru, ternyata targetnya itu masih baru terlihat sekali dia ragu-ragu, Naruto mendengus geli lalu wajah tampannya terlihat serius dan tatapan matanya menajam, "Mati." Gumamnya dan peluru itu melesat tanpa suara dan mengenai target di ujung seberang sana.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar ini pertama kalinya ia melihat orang menembak didepan matanya.

"Kau tidak usah takut yang mulia tuan putri." Ujar Naruto tanpa menoleh dan membereskan peralatannya setelah itu berjalan pergi.

"Ya sudah kita kembali ke kelas." Ucap Sakura dengan santai.

"Kenapa dia dingin sekali?" Ujar Hinata melihat kepergian Naruto.

Sakura terdiam begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Ada apa? Apa pertanyaan ku tadi salah?" Hinata menatap heran.

"Tidak." Sakura menggeleng.

"Naruto adalah orang ramah dan ceria setiap hari bertingkah konyol, selalu tersenyum, suka mencampuri urusan orang lain kalau itu mengenai tentang keluarga atau teman tapi semua itu berubah sejak saat itu." Sakura menatap langit setelah menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Saat itu?" Hinata menatap teman-temannya heran, ya iya tau arti penjelasaan Sakura tapi 'sejak saat itu' itu kenapa.

"Kami tak tau pasti." Jawab Sai.

Sakura orang terdekat Naruto saja tidak tau, yah sejak saat itu saat Naruto bertanya dengan atasan nya kenapa ia dibuang orang tuanya ke panti tanpa alasan dan saat itu akhirnya atasan mereka memberitahunya namun ia hanya berbicara berdua dengan Naruto namun yang mencengangkan nya lagi sejak kejadian Naruto mengetahui alasan orang tuanya membuangnnya, Naruto berubah drastis menjadi sosok pendiam dan juga berdarah dingin.

"Ayo masuk sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi." Ujar Shion angkat suara. Semuanya pun mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Shion.

(Flasback On)

Hari itu tepat sepuluh Oktober Ratu Kushina melahirkan putra pertamanya dalam keadaan sehat yang diberi nama Menma setelah melahirkan putra nya Kushina pingsan tak sadarkan diri lalu pangeran kecil yang sudah di bersihkan dari darah dan dimandikan agar bersih dan wangi, pangeran Menma pun langsung akan dibawa keruangan Kushina namun tiba-tiba perawat itu malah mengendong putra mahkota dalam dekapannya dan menutupi kepala pangeran dan membawanya kabur keluar rumah sakit dan jangan salah sangka semua cctv rumah sakit sudah di matikan selama perawat itu membawa pangeran pergi dan kembali menyala saat perawat telah keluar dari area rumah sakit tanpa diketahui para petugas keamanan yang hari itu lumayan ketat karena menjaga keamanan sang Ratu.

Perawat itu berjalan dengan tenang dan memasuki sebuah mobil sedan yang terparkir didepannya.

"Apa itu pangeran Menma?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih panjang yang duduk di kursi penumpang disamping perawat tadi.

"Iya Jiraya-sama." Jawabnya.

"Ingatlah Ayame, kau harus menjaga pangeran dengan baik jangan sampai dia terluka atau di adopsi orang lain." Ujar Jiraya.

"Iya tuan ku, aku berjanji dan bersumpah akan melindungi pangeran." Ujar Ayame.

"Bagus."

"Jadi nama samaran pangeran saat ini apa tuan?"

"Naruto."

8 Tahun kemudian.

"Kyaaaaaa." Seorang gadis kecil dengan warna rambut seperti permen gulali itu berteriak histeris setelah melihat sebuah kodok plastik mendarat tepat diatas kepalanya.

"Hahahaha." Teman-temannya hanya tertawa menanggapi gadis mungil itu.

"Anak-anak ada apa?" seru Ayame dari dalam rumah lalu keluar menghampiri anak-anak yang sedang bermain dihalaman samping rumah.

"Bunda Ayame, Naruto menjahili aku lagi." Gadis kecil merengut kesal. Ayame terseyum geli melihat wajah-wajah mungil anak asuhnya ini.

*Di tempat lain*

"Anata apa kau tega melakukan ini pada ku?" wanita itu berlutut didepan suaminya dan memeluk kaki sang suami dengan isak tangis.

Sedangkan wanita lain yang duduk santai di kursinya menatap wanita yang tengah memohon itu dengan sinis.

"Sasuke bukan putra ku!" ujar sang suami.

"Anata percayalah itu tidak benar." Wanita menangis.

Sedangkan dua anak kecil yang duduk diam itu hanya mampu menangis dalam diam melihat ibunya yang bersujud didepan ayahnya.

"Sudah aku katakan Fugaku, wanita jalang itu murahan." Wanita itu menatap jijik Mikoto istri Fugaku.

"Kalau Itachi mungkin ku akui dia mungkin anak mu bersamanya tapi Sasuke? Bukankah ia sangat dengan pria lain sebelum hamil Sasuke." Wanita itu angkat bicara.

"Apa maksud nenek Sasuke itu adikku!" seru Itachi tak terima dengan penyataan neneknya itu, bocah berusia 15 tahun itu mengerti maksud pembicaraan neneknya itu toh ia sudah SMA tapi berbeda dengan adiknya yang masih berusia 8 tahun tapi jangan salah sangka ternyata anak itu mengerti walau usia nya belum dewasa seperti sang kakak.

"Apa kan kemarin sudah tes DNA." Wanita tua itu tesenyum puas tentu saja senang karena ia tak menyukai mantu nya satu ini apalagi dulu putranya dengan wanita ini menikah dengan cara kawin lari karena tidak mendapat restu darinya dikarenaka sang mantu dari golongan miskin yang berkerja diperusahaan anaknya.

Ia berhasil menyuap para dokter agar hasil tes DNA menunjukkan bahwa Sasuke bukan putra dari anaknya.

"Buang anak itu karena dia bukan putra ku atau kau mau aku yang membuangnya." Ujar Fugaku dingin.

"Apa yang ayah katakan! dia adik ku dan dia anak ayah!" Itachi menggeram kesal.

"Aku yang akan membuangnya." Mikoto berhenti menangis lalu beranjak berdiri dan menggandeng tangan putra bungsunya.

"Tidak bu! Jangan bawa Sasuke jangan buang adikku!" Itachi menangis dan berteriak sambil memeluk tubuh sang adik, Sasuke menangis dan membalas pelukkan kakaknya.

"Aku gak mau pergi hiks hiks gak mau." Sasuke meraung dan mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Lepaskan Itachi." Ucap sang ibu dingin menahan air matanya.

"ITACHI!" Fugaku meraung.

Itachi melepas pelukkan nya, "Maafkan kakak Sasuke." Itachi menangis lalu melepas kalungnya yang berbandul lambang Uchiha, kipas. Ia memakaikan nya ke Sasuke, "Kakak menyayangi mu sampai kapan pun jangan lupakan kakak dan bencilah aku karena tidak bisa apa-apa untuk mu."

*skip time*

Mobil mewah milik Mikoto berhenti didepan sebuah panti asuhan bernama panti asuhan Hiroki yang terletak dipinggiran kota Oto.

Mikoto memasuki panti asuhan dan menyerahkan putra nya ke panti asuhan, sang pemilik panti pun tercengang tak percaya karena tidak mungkin keluarga Uchiha membuang anak nya sendiri tapi ini lah yang terjadi.

"Ibu akan sering mengunjungi mu." Setelah itu Mikoto pergi tanpa menoleh kebelakang dan menulikan pendengarannya karena Sasuke terus berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Ibu jangan tinggalkan Sasuke!"

Dengan kecepatan penuh Mikoto mengendarai mobil mewahnya dan menyalip mobil-mobil dan motor yang berada didepannya namun kali ini saat ia menyalip sedan mewah didepannya tanpa ia ketahui sebuah truk mengangkut barang.

Mikoto banting stir dan menghantam pembatas jalan dan mobilnya terjun ke jurang yang dibawanya adalah laut.

*Panti Asuhan Hiroki.

"Nama ku Naruto Hiroki." Naruto memperkenalkna diri.

"Sakura Hiroki."

"Yuuto Hiroki."

"Yuyu Hiroki."

"Fuji Hiroki."

"Kiyoshi Hiroki." Semua anak memperkenalkan nama mereka masing-masing tapi tidak ditanggapi oleh Sasuke.

"Emmm Sasuke-kun kau akan satu kamar dengan Naruto karena di panti ini hanya Naruto yang memiliki kamar sendiri dan kamar lainnya penuh nanti kami akan menambah ranjang baru." Ujar Ayame. Sasuke diam, Nina cukup prihatin dengan Sasuke, anak itu dibuang walaupun jelas ibunya mengatakan dititip.

"Ayame-sama, ranjang barunya sudah di taruh dikamar Naruto." Ujar seorang pria lalu stelah itu membungkuk memberi hormat dan pergi.

"Naruto ajak Sasuke-kun ya dan jangan nakal." Ayame mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Oke kali ini Naruto menurut untuk pertama kalinya dan membawa Sasuke kekamarnya atau sekarang menjadi kamar mereka.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar Naruto langsung duduk ditepi kasurnya, "Itu ranjang mu, ini ranjang ku, itu lemari ku, itu lemari mu." Ujar Naruto. Sasuke masih diam lalu tiba-tiba ia menangis dan terduduk dilantai.

"Ayah ibu membenci ku, mereka membuangku hiks-hiks aku hiks-hiks sendirian hiks..." Sasuke menangis tersedu. Naruto tertegun mendengarnya dan senyuman lirih terpatri diwajah polosnya dan mengahampiri Sasuke.

"Mulai saat ini kami yang ada disini adalah keluarga mu dan jangan pernah merasa bahwa kau sendirian, kami menyayangi mu." Naruto memegang bahu Sasuke dan memeluknya, Sasuke pun memeluk tubuh Naruto dan menangis tersedu.

Dibalik pintu, Ayame mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka dan ia pun ikut menangis melihat kedua anak itu, entahlah sejak ia berhenti menjalani tugas dan misinya di ANBU dan membuka panti asuhan dipinggir kota Oto menggunakan uang gajinya, agar bisa merawat anak-anak terlantar, ia sering menangis dan sedih dengan nasib anak-anak itu.

"Aku menyayangi kalian semua." Ayame tersenyum lirih dan menutup pintu kamar Sasuke dan Naruto lalu berjalan pergi menuju kamarnya karena hari sudah larut.

#

Satu tahun kemudian.

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan bekas luka yang panjang diwajah.

Pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu menatap makam didepannya dalam diam, sesosok Jiraya mucul dibelakangnya dan menepuk pundak pemuda itu.

"Ada apa Jiraya-sama?" Ujarnya tanpa menoleh seolah tau siapa orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya saat ini.

"Aku punya misi penting untuk mu." Sahut Jiraya.

"Misi seperti apa tuan?" Pemuda itu berbalik menatap pria paruh baya dibelakangnya.

"Melindungi pangeran Menma."

Pemuda itu membelakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, "Pangeran Menma masih hidup..." Jiraya menjelaskan semuanya kepada pemuda didepannya tanpa rasa ragu.

Pemuda itu tak percaya dan percaya tidak percaya ia tau pria hihadapannya kini tengah serius dan tak mungkin berbohong.

"Kau mengerti Iruka."

"Iya."

#

Sejak saat itu Naruto dan Sasuke semakin akrab walaupun terkadang bertengkar ya itu wajar dan jangan lupa gadis gulali bernama Sakura hanya gadis itulah yang dekat dengan sosok Naruto dan Sasuke dan seolah berkuasa mereka sering membuat onar dan mengerjai teman-temannya dan itu sudah menjadi perkerjaan mereka selama satu tahun ini.

"Naruto-chan ada yang ingin bertemu dengan mu." Ayame tersenyum cerah dan mengajak Naruto keruangan kerjanya.

"Bodoh." Ucap Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Kita harus ikut." Seru Sasuke dan Sakura pun mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Sasuke, mereka pun mengikuti Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto bingung melihat Sasuke dan Sakura mengikutinya.

"Aku hanya takut." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura juga begitu entah kenapa setiap anak jika dipanggil keruangan Ayame pasti akan meninggalkan panti dan mereka bertiga tidak mau berpisah mereka sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama sampai kapan pun.

"Kita akan tetap bersama." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

Ketiga anak itu masuk kedalam ruangan dan dua sosok pemuda dan pria paruh baya tengan duduk di sofa.

"Eh maaf ini Sasuke dan Sakura mereka teman akrab Naruto." Ujar Ayame.

"Kenapa kalian ikut kesisni?" Tanya Ayame bingung melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang mengikuti Naruto.

"Kami hanya takut Naruto akan pergi meninggalkan kami." Jawab Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Baiklah Ayame kami akan segerah membawa Naruto." Ujar Jiraya.

"Tidak bisa!" bentak Sasuke penuh amarah.

"Naruto." Mata Sakura mulai berair.

"Jangan pisahkan kami." Pinta Naruto sambil menggemgam erat kedua tangan sahabatnya mereka saling berpegangan tangan.

Iruka menghela nafas pasrah sepertinya ia akan merawat tiga bocah ingusan.

Jiraya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "Kami tidak akan memisahkan kalian dan sebagai gantinya kalian bertiga ikut kami."

#

 **Iruka pov.**

Huh lihat ketiga bocah ingusan itu mereka bermain dan terkadang saling mengejek membuat telinga ku sakit saja mendengar teriakkan mereka, oh baiklah perkenalkan nama ku Iruka Umino aku adalah agen hitam milik ANBU ya tepatnya agen lapangan bukan seprti agen putih yang hanya duduk dibelakang meja sambil merentas jaraingan atau membobol seluruh data yang ada di komputer, karena aku tidak suka duduk dibelakang meja dan lebih suka menembak tapi itu dulu sekarang aku berhenti menjadi ANBU satu bulan yang lalu karena lelah ya aku menjadi agen sejak berumur 14 tahun setelah dilatih sejak kecil.

Aku tinggal di kota Konoha ibukota negara HI dan baru saja pulang dari Oto satu jam yang lalu perjalan nya memakan waktu dua jam sungguh melelahkan.

Aku taka menyangka ternyata pangeran yang selama ini dianggap mati ternyata masih hidup dan apa sesuai penjelasan Jiraya-sama, sekarang aku sadar ternyata anak itu memang mirip dengan Raja Minato yang saat ini memerintah yah memang menyedihkan sekali nasib keluarga kerajaan setelah pangeran menghilang, ratu dinyatakan tak bisa mengandung lagi para tetua kerajaan pun menyarankan Raja menikah lagi tapi ditolak oleh Raja karena sang raja mencintai Ratu Kushina dan sebagai saran terakhir maka putra pangeran Yahiko akan naik Tahta tapi jika Pangeran Menma masih hidup maka tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Pangeran Menma yang akan naik tahta benar-benar merepotkan kalau terlahir dari kelaurga kerajaan.

"Hei kalian jangan berisik!" seru ku dengan tajam.

"Ayah aku lapar." Apa ayah? Oh tuhan kenapa gadis gulali itu memanggil ku ayah emangnya aku ayah mereka.

"Aku bukan ayah kalian panggil aku paman atau kakak usia kita tidak terlalu jauh." Ujar ku.

"Tapi kau mengadopsi kami sebagai anak mu jadi kami harus memanggil mu ayah!" seru Sakura gadis kecil itu tidak mau kalah bahkan aku plototi ia tak takut sama sekali.

"Aku lapar." Ujar Naruto. Oh aku lupa memberi mereka makan dan aku tidak boleh membuat pangeran ini kelaparan meskipun ia tidak tau bahwa dirinya adalah pangeran tentu saja aku harus tetap berprilaku sopan di hadapannya.

"Ramen cup gimana?" tanya ku dan mereka pun mengangguk setuju.

"Aku suka ramen." Aku terseyum mendengar perkataan pangeran.

"Baiklah pange,, eh maksud ku semuanya akan aku buatkan kalian ramen." Aku terseyum lebar ah untung saja aku tidak keceplosan lebih jauh bisa bahayakan.

"Hn." Oh tuhan bocah satu itu sangat terlihat sok cool padahal ia hanya bocah ingusan tau apa dia cara bersikap cool dan angkuh oh aku lupa ia keturunan Uchiha tadi di panti Ayame menjelasknya. Ya Uchiha keras kepala, egois, arogan oh ya jangan lupa mereka juga jenius dan aku akui itu.

Iruka pov end.

Iruka segerah pergi ke dapur sementara itu bocah yang memeliki warna rambut yang berbeda itu tampak diam.

"Aku senang bisa tetap bersama kalian." Sakura terseyum tulus.

"Aku juga." Sahut Sasuke.

"Hei-hei kita akan tetap bersama sampai kapan pun tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita kecuali maut." Ujar Naruto dengan dramatis seolah tak ada hari esok.

"Jangan membuat ku ingin memuntahi wajah mu Naruto." Ketus Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang!" Bentak Naruto.

"Hei jangan bertengkar." Seru Sakura.

"Dasar kau pantat ayam!" ejek Naruto.

"Rubah bodoh!"

"Dasar kau pantat ayam!"

"Oh tuhan." Iruka menghembuskan nafas nya dengan pasrah mendengar ketiga anak angkatnya bertengkar lagi.

.

.

.

,

,

,

,

Bersambung~

Hohoho maafkanlah Mitsuki karena jarang hadir karena sibuk di dumay hohohoho #plak *abaikan. Oke terima kasih dah mau baca jangan lupa reviews ya temannnnnn. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Salam Hangat Mitsuki HimeChan.


	3. Chapter 3

The Heirs

Chapters 3

Pair . NaruHina

Genre . Action . Romance

Rate . T

Disclaimer . Mashashi Kishimoto

Summary :

Kerajaan, Kekuasaan, Tahta,dapat membutakan siapa saja yang bergelar Pewaris.

Lalu bagaimana nasib kerajaan Api tanpa sang Pewaris./ Uzumaki Naruto mendapat tugas untuk melindungi tuan putri dari negara Air yang bersekolah di negara Api yaitu Hyuuga Hinata, tunangan pangeran Menma/Happy Reading!/DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!/

By Author Mitsuki HimeChan

Baturaja, 20 Oktober 2015

Sumatra Selatan

Naruto Hiroki ah maksudnya Naruto Umino ya karena mulai saat ini ia telah berganti marga karena telah diangkat menjadi anak oleh Iruka Umino.

Bagi seorang Naruto bangun pukul delapan pagi adalah kebiasaannya tapi itu tidak akan berlaku disini diapartemen Iruka karena bagi pemuda berumur dua puluh tahun itu waktu adalah uang dan ia sangat menghargai waktu.

Kini Iruka tampak kesal tapi kesalnya kali ini tertahan, mau marah? Tidak bisa bukan tidak bisa tapi yang dihadapinya saat ini adalah putra mahkota negara api yang tengah tidur dengan sangat nyaman dikasur empuknya.

Sakura dan Sasuke sudah bangun sejak pukul enam pagi dan itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka berbeda dengan Naruto.

"Bangunkan Naruto suruh mandi dan sarapan, aku tunggu sepuluh menit dari sekarang!" kata Iruka dengan tegas lalu keluar dari kamar menuju dapur.

"Huh." Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Woi rubah bangun!" seru Sasuke setengah berteriak sambil memukul Naruto dengan bantal guling yang tergeletak dilantai.

"Mmmmm..." Naruto bergumam tak jelas dan masih terlihat nyaman dengan tidurnya.

"Baka!" seru Sakura dengan kesal lalu melopat ketempat tidur dan menduduki punggung Naruto yang tidur dengan posisi tengkurap.

"Akh Sakura!" Naruto meringis kesakitan dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan juga kalau Sakura suka melompat dan duduk dipunggungnya jika ia tak mau bangun.

"Bangun Naruto! Apa kau mau dimarahi ayah! Eh maksudku paman Iruka! Ayo bangun baka!" Sakura berbicara dengan keras tepat ditelinga Naruto lalu beranjak berdiri dan turun dari ranjang Naruto sedangakan Naruto saat ini tengah mengelus telinganya karena sakit mendengar suara keras milik Sakura tepat ditelingannya.

"Cepat mandi dan kau harus ingat Naruto ini adalah rumah paman Iruka bukan panti disini jangan bermalas-malasan dan disini gak ada bunda Ayame yang akan memanjakan mu!" kata Sasuke dangan panjang lebar lalu keluar dari kamar diikuti Sakura yang berjalan dibelakang

Sasuke.

"Kau benar Sasuke." Kata Naruto dengan pelan.

Lima belas menit kemudian.

Naruto telah memasukki dapur dan duduk disamping Sasuke yang sedang memakan sarapan yang dimasak oleh Iruka.

"Ini sarapan mu Naruto." Iruka menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng dengan telur dadar dan potongan sosis ayam dan segelas susu.

"Arigatou Jii-san." Kata Naruto dengan polosnya. Iruka tersenyum dan menjawab,

"Doitashimemashite." Lalu duduk dikursinya dan meminum kopi hitam miliknya.

"Naruto, kuharap kau selalu bangun pagi, untuk kali ini oke aku tak akan mempermasalahkannya tapi untuk seterusnya aku tak mau melihat mu bangun kesiangan lagi dan aku mau kalian semua disipilin waktu dan disiplin sikap." Kata Iruka dengan tegas.

"Baik paman aku mengerti." Naruto mengangguk.

"Bagus!" seru Iruka.

"Sasuke hari ini kita main apa?" Naruto bertanya disela makannya.

"Tidak tau." Jawab Sasuke lalu meminum susunya setelah menghabiskan nasi goreng miliknya.

"Kalian tidak bermain mulai hari ini tapi belajar." Kata Iruka setelah menghabiskan kopi hitam miliknya, kini pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu menatap ketiga anak angkatnya dengan serius bahkan Naruto berhenti memakan nasi gorengnya.

"Kami sekolah?" Sakura bertanya dengan antusias.

"Bisa dibilang sekolah tapi juga bisa dibilang tidak sekolah." Jawab Iruka.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengeti, walaupun usia Sasuke masih sembilan tahun tapi ia jenius dalam berbagai hal dan mudah peka dan mengerti setiap situasi yang sedang ia hadapi termasuk dengan situasi saat ini.

"Kalian sekolah tapi asrama kalian hanya boleh keluar sebulan sekali dan kalian pulang kerumah ku ini karena aku bertanggung jawab besar atas kalian." Kata Iruka.

"Asrama? Untuk apa?" Kini Naruto yang bertanya.

"Nanti kalian akan tahu." Sahut Iruka.

"Lalu hari ini ngapain?" tanya Sakura dengan bosan.

"Hari ini kalian ku ajak ke cafe ku yang baru saja akan ku buka hari ini lalu aku akan mengajak kalian keliling Konoha." Kata Iruka dengan semangat.

"Wah benarkah asik-asik." Kini Sakura terlihat lebih ceria dan dengan cepat menghabiskan nasi goreng dan susu.

"Naluto epat abiskan kita akan dalan-dalan!" kata Sakura disela mengunyah nasi.

"Iya-iya." Sahut Naruto dan melanjutkan makannya sedangkan Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Sementara itu Iruka terseyum miris dengan apa yang akan dihadapi ketiga anak angkatnya, ia seperti melihat dirinya yang dulu saat seumuran mereka, polos, ceria, dan aktif tapi semua sifat itu harus dimusnahkan saat sang ayah membawanya masuk kedalam sebuah organisasi yang mengubah hidupnya.

'Aku akan selalu ada untuk kalian dan aku akan selalu menjadi rumah untuk kalian dan menjadi tempat kalian pulang, anak-anakku' batin Iruka dengan tulus

Seorang anak kecil berumur sembilan tahun tampak fokus disetiap gerakkan tubuh yang ia lakukan dan ia tak mau membuat gurunya marah jika gerakkannya salah, ya sejak tadi ia mempelajari beberapa gerakkan teknik beladiri.

"Cukup yang mulia! Cukup untuk latihan hari ini." Seru gurunya. Anak yang memiliki warna rambut merah pekat itu pun berhenti dan mulai mengatur nafasnya.

"Cukup untuk hari ini sebaiknya yang mulia istirahat, kalau begitu saya permisi." Katanya lagi lalu membungkukkan badan memberi hormat setelah itu keluar dari dojo.

Tak lama seorang pria paruh baya memasuki ruangan dojo, pria itu duduk disebuah kursi yang ada didekat pojok ruangan dan memperhatikan anak kecil didepannya yang tengah mengatur pernafasan.

"Kau harus terus berlatih yang keras karena kau adalah penerus kerajaan ini Gaara." Ujarnya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ayahanda bagaimana kalau Menma masih hidup?" Gaara bertanya dan menatap ayahnya dengan serius.

"Aku akan membunuhnya."

"Kalau aku melindunginya?"

Pria itu terlihat marah dan kesal melihat tingkah putranya dan dengan cepat ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Gaara dengan marah.

"Ingatlah Gaara kau harus menjadi raja apapun yang terjadi!"

"Aku tidak akan menjadi raja meski Menma sudah mati, aku tidak akan menjadi RAJA!"

PLAK!

"Tutup mulut mu!" Gaara terdiam merasakan tamparan yang cukup keras dari ayahnya dan menatap sang ayah dengan penuh kebencian.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau bisa duduk disinggahsana negara Api dan kau harus bisa menyakiti siapapun yang ada disampingmu jika mereka ingin menyingkirkan mu! Ingat itu!" pria itupun pergi meninggalkan Gaara dengan penuh amarah sedangkan Gaara hanya terduduk dilantai dojo dan setetes air matanya turun membasahi pipinya yang merah akibat tamparan sang ayah.

"Aku hanya ingin hidup normal, punya ayah dan ibu yang menyayangiku dan memiliki saudara yang bisa ku ajak bercanda, bermain atau pertengkaran kecil seperti anak lainnya." Gaara berkata dengan pelan.

"Waaah cafe nya keren!" seru Sakura dengan senangnya setelah memasuki cafe yang bernuansa hijau bahkan dindingnya terdapat tumbuhan yang memiliki bunga yang berukuran kecil berwarna-warni yang hidup dan merambat.

"Bagaimana ini baru saja ku buka dan untuk pelayan kurasa nanti mereka akan datang karena cafe ini akan mulai dibuka pukul sepuluh dan ini masih pukul delapan pagi." Kata Iruka.

Naruto melihat anak seusianya sedang berjalan didepan cafe dengan kedua orang tuanya sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka terlihat bahagia. Naruto menempelkan tangan kanannya didada dan mengenggam kuat. Iruka melihat tingkah Naruto dan ia mengerti akan apa yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini.

"Paman nanti kita mau keliling mana saja?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kemana saja." Jawab Iruka.

"Paman terima kasih ya." Sakura berojigi didepan Iruka.

"Iya Sakura sama-sama."

"Sasuke main yuk!" ajak Naruto.

"Ayo!" sahut Sasuke.

"Kalian mau main kemana hm?" tanya Iruka.

"Main disekitar sini." Jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah dibelakang cafe ini ada lorong kecil masuk aja kesana disana ada taman bermain." Kata Iruka.

"Ayo Sasuke Sakura kita main!" seru Naruto dengan semangat dan langsung keluar cafe sambil berlari.

"Jangan berlari Naruto!" seru Iruka.

"Ayo siapa yang terakhir akan mendapat hukuman!" seru Sasuke dan berlarii mengejar Naruto.

"A-apa kau bilang? Hei tunggu!" Sakura langsung mengejar Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Dasar." Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya.

Taklama beberapa tiga remaja cantik dan tiga remaja tampan yang usianya delapan belas sampai dua puluh tahun memasuki cafe dan menemui Iruka.

"Baiklah kalian sudah sampai sekarang aku akan membagi tugas kalian tapi sebelum itu ganti seragam kalian."

"Ha'i Iruka-sama!"seru mereka berbarengan.

Naruto berlari dengan kencang dan akhirnya sampai di taman kecil, sebuah taman bermain yang sepi, hanya sebuah tanah yang luas dihiasi rumput hijau dan sebuah pohon rindang yang terdapat di tengah-tengah tanah itu dan ayunan terbuat dari besi berada di dekat pohon dan dibelakang pohon ada pagar besi yang membatasi tanah itu dengan air laut.

"Waaaaah." Naruto mengitari tanah lapang itu di susul Sasuke yang mengejarnya dan juga Sakura yang baru saja sampai, Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura bermain bersama, saling mengejar satu sama lain dan canda tawa menghiasi wajah lugu dan polos mereka.

Tanap mereka sadari dari atas pohon ada seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki warna rambut merah pekat yang memperhatikan mereka bertiga, lalu ia pun melompat turun dari atas pohon dan menghapiri Naruto dkk.

"Hei kalian!" serunya dengan keras.

Naruto menoleh begitu juga Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka saling pandang.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku? ah aku..." ia bingung ia harus menyebutkan nama apa.

"Aku ingin ikut bermain bersama kalian." ujarnya sambil terseyum.

"Oke tapi aku mau tau nama mu." kata Naruto.

"Namaku... emz kalian bisa panggil aku Ara." ujarnya.

"Ara? Ppfft ahahaha itukan nama perempuan kau lucu sekali!" sahut Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Hehehehe..." bocah laki-laki bernama Ara itu tertawa garing.

"Hm pembohong." desis Sasuke dengan sinis karena baginya mungkin Naruto dan Sakura bisa dibohongi tapi tidak dengannya.

"Bwahahahahaa.. baiklah ayo kita main sekarang kita main sama-sama." ajak Naruto dengan menahan tawanya karena geli dengan nama Ara.

Bocah dengan nama Ara itu tereyum lebar.. "Em." ia mengangguk dengan senangnya.

Dengan senangnya mereka berempat bermain bersama layaknya anak seusia mereka namun tanggung jawab yang akan sebentar lagi mereka tanggung cukup berat hingga mereka harus membuang waktu bermain mereka demi tugas yang tak mereka ingin namun printah orang yang lebih tua dari mereka tak bisa ditolak.

Akankah mereka harus terus bermain?

Mereka hanyalah anak-anak polos yang rindu akan belaian kasih sayang dari ayah dan ibu.

Akankah senyum kebehagian akan terus terpatri diwajah mereka dengan tulus atau hanya berpura-pura untuk tersenyum?

Mau tau kisah mereka lebih lanjut?

Baca terus The Heirs

Salam Hangat Mitsuki


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto telah selesai menghabiskan sarapannya begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Iruka tampak sibuk mondar-mandir kesana kemari dan ia pun tampak sibuk dengan laptopnya bahkan ia tampak kesal, sarapannya pun baru dimakan separuh.

Sakura yang melihat kesibukkan ayah angkatnya, hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu menghampirinya.

"Mau ku bantu?" tanyanya dengan polos menatap raut wajah sang ayah angkat yang tampak serius.

"Tidak." jawabnya tampak melihat Sakura.

"Sarapan mu belum dimakan." kata Sakura melihat dua potong roti selai kacang milik Iruka masih utuh dan hanya kopi hitamnya yang berkurang setengah dari gelas.

"Nanti ku makan."

"Apa kami bisa bantu?" kini Naruto angkat bicara sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk.

Sakura duduk disamping Iruka lalu mengambil sepotong roti dan menyodorkan roti itu ke mulut Iruka. Iruka terseyum tipis melihat tingkah anak-anak angkatnya lalu memakan roti dengan disuapi oleh Sakura dan Sakura pun terseyum puas.

"Naruto tolong ambilkan jas ku di atas tempat tidurku dan Sasuke tolong ambilkan tas jinjingku di kursi kamarku." kata Iruka.

"Hai'i." kedua bocah itu menurut dan mengambil barang yang diminta oleh ayah angkat mereka dan menaruhnya dikursi disamping pria itu duduk.

"Sebagian barang kalian sudah aku bereskan di dalam tas dan sekarang Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura ambi tas kalian dan pakai sepatu yang aku belikan kemarin." katanya setelah Naruto dan Sasuke telah mengambilkan barang-barangnya.

"Kami mau kemana apa kami diusir?" tanya Sakura dan Iruka tertawa kecil.

"Tidak tapi kalian harus menjalani pelatihan karena kalian sekarang adalah anggota organisasi penting negara HI." Ujar Iruka sambil mengacak rambut Sakura dengan gemas.

"Apa kita akan jarang bertemu?" tanya Sasuke dan dijawab dengan anggukkan oleh Iruka.

"Iruka-san,,," panggil Naruto dengan ragu.

"Ya?" sahut Iruka.

"Ummmm..."

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Sakura heran melihat gelegat Naruto yang aneh.

"Apa aku boleh memanggil mu ayah?" dengan takut-takut Naruto bertanya bahkan ia menundukkan kepalanya tak berani melihat wajah Iruka, takut bila pria itu akan marah dan membencinya.

Iruka yang mendengar permintaan Naruto pun hanya tersenyum miris melihat keadaan ketiga anak angkatnya saat ini.

"Aku tak pantas menjadi seorang ayah bagi kalian..." kata Iruka lalu menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, sementara itu ketiga anak itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku ayah yang jahat karena tidak bisa mencegah atasan ku untuk tidak memasukkan kalian kepelatihan..." Iruka mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tapi jika kalian memang menganggapku adalah ayah kalian maka kalian boleh memanggil ku ayah." Mereka bertiga mengangkat kepala mereka menatap mata Iruka dengan mata berbinar.

"Ayaaah hiks..." Sakura menangis mendengar pernyataan Iruka bahwa mereka boleh memanggil pria itu dengan panggilan ayah.

"Ayah..." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, sudah lama sekali panggilan itu tak ia ucapkan dan ia sangat benci dengan panggilan ayah tapi itu tak berlaku untuk Iruka. Entah kenapa ia meresa bahwa Iruka adlah orang yang baik dan tidak akan mungkin mengusir atau meninggalkannya seorang diri tidak seperti ayah biologisnya yang sejak ia lahir pria itu sudah tidak mengaharapkan kehadirannya di dunia ini.

"Ayah aku punya ayah." dengan mata yang berbinar Naruto mengucapkan panggilan ayah dengan pelan, takut jika ia salah mengucapkannya nanti.

"Kemarilah anak-anakku." Iruka membuka kedua tangannya dengan lebar siap memeluk ketiga anaknya.

"Ayah!" mereka menangis dan memeluk Iruka dengan erat takut jika pria yang baru saja mereka panggil ayah akan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Mereka menangis dalam pelukkan Iruka begitu juga Iruka. Ia tak dapat menahan air matanya.

Iruka sadar akan keadaan ketiga anak angkatnya ini. Mereka sudah lama tidak merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah dan mereka merindukkan sosok ayah dalam hidup mereka namun lagi-lagi takdir seolah kini sedang mempermainkan kehidupan mereka dengan sangat menyedihkan dan mungkin happy ending atau malah sebaliknya.

The Heirs

Chapters 4

Pair . NaruHina

Genre . Action . Romance

Rate . T

Disclaimer . Mashashi Kishimoto

Summary :

Kerajaan, Kekuasaan, Tahta,dapat membutakan siapa saja yang bergelar Pewaris.

Lalu bagaimana nasib kerajaan Api tanpa sang Pewaris./ Uzumaki Naruto mendapat tugas untuk melindungi tuan putri dari negara Air yang bersekolah di negara Api yaitu Hyuuga Hinata, tunangan pangeran Menma/Happy Reading!/DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!/

By Author Mitsuki HimeChan

Baturaja, 14 Desember 2015

Sumatra Selatan

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura. Mereka bertiga terlihat bosan karena sejak ayah mereka memasuki ruangan yang entah apa nama ruangannya mereka tidak tau dan mereka dilarang masuk dan akhirnya mereka bertiga hanya duduk ditaman yang tak letak nya tidak jauh dari ruangan tersebut.

"Ayah ngapain sih kok lama." Naruto merengut kesal sudah 15 menit mereka menunggu.

"Entahlah." sahut Sakura dengan bosan.

"Hmm." Sasuke bergumam tak jelas sambil terus membaca buku yang berisi sejarah kelima negara yang sudah bealiansi sejak seratus tahun yang lalu.

"Hei kalian anak baru ya?" seru seorang laki-laki berusia lima belas tahun dan menghampiri Naruto dan lainnya.

"Hn." Sasuke menoleh dan melihat anak itu tanpa minat toh dia tau maksud dari anak itu dan ia juga tau dia akan tinggal ditempat ini.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku?"

"Aa aku Yakushi Kabuto." ia memperkenalkan diri.

"Naruto Umino."

"Umino Sakura."

"Umino Sasuke."

"Baiklah anak baru selamat datang dan nikmatilah kehidupan baru kalian disini." Kabuto terseyum kecil dan wajahnya terlihat imut dan dari kejauhan Iruka menghampiri mereka.

"Hei Kabuto apa kabar hm?" seru Iruka menyapa Kabuto.

"Ya seperti inilah keadaan ku hehehe..." jawab Kabuto lalu bersalaman dengan Iruka.

"Oh ya mereka bertiga ini anak angkat ku jadi aku titip Sasuke dan Naruto ya."

"Oh pantas mereka memakai marga mu, oke baiklah tapi gadis cantik itu?" kata Kabuto sambil melirik Sakura dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu terseyum menggoda.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat Kabuto bertingkah seperti itu kepada Sakura. Ia pun berdiri didepan Sakura dan menghadiah'i Kabuto dengan deathglare mematikan ala Uchiha.

"Ouch." Kabuto dengan lebaynya menutup matanya lalu tertawa garing.

"Kau tau Iruka sepertinya ada cinta diantara anak mu." Kabuto terkekeh pelan dan Iruka hanya terseyum geli.

"Namanya Sakura dia akan jadi ANBU NI."

"Oh okelah jadi sepertinya aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya." ucap Kabuto.

"Naruto Sasuke." Iruka berdiri didepan kedua anak itu lalu berjongkok menyamai tinggi Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kalian akan tinggal disini dan satu bulan sekali kalian akan pulang kerumah dan aku akan menjemput kalian disaat kalian boleh pulang." kata Iruka dan memegang pundak Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Janji?" ucap Sasuke.

"Janji." Iruka mengangguk dan terseyum.

"Tapi Sakura juga kan?" tanya Naruto dan Iruka menggelengkan kepala.

"Sakura beda dengan kalian tapi tenang saja satu bulan sekali kan kita bisa bersama." jawab Iruka.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak apa sudahlah sekarang kau ikut dengan Kabuto dan sekarang aku aku harus pergi bersama Sakura." jawab Iruka lalu mencium dahi Naruto lalu dahi Sasuke.

"Aku pergi ya." pamit Iruka lalu menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Ayah." panggil Sasuke. Iruka menoleh dan melihat Sasuke.

"Jangan ingkari janji mu pada kami." kata Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mau Iruka seperti ibunya, ibunya berjanji untuk menemuinya dipanti tapi setelah satu tahun berlalu ibunya tidak pernah mengunjunginya.

"Aku Umino Iruka tidak akan mengingkari janjiku pada ketiga anakku." Sasuke terseyum mendengar janji Iruka. Iruka pun langsung pergi setelah mengatakan hal tersebut dan siap mengatarkan Sakura ke ANBU NI Academy.

5 Tahun Kemudian.

"Bagus Naruto!" seru Kabuto melihat perkembangan semakin bertambah hari semakin baik begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Haaahh...haaahh..." Naruto telah berhasil membunuh kelinci yang dilepas oleh Kabuto di hutan tadi dan ia pun duduk ditanah sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Ternyata mengejar kelinci itu susah." Naruto mengela nafasnya dengan berat. Ujian hari ini cukup melelahkan bagi Naruto. Pukul 06.00 pagi ujian pertama dilalui dengan Naruto berlari satu kilometer dengan waktu 19 menit. Lalu pukul 07.15 pagi ujian kedua dilalui dengan berenang selama satu jam. Pukul 09.00 pagi ujian ketiga menembak dengan sasaran buah apel yang jaraknya satu kilometer dari tempat Naruto berdiri. Pukul 11.00 siang ujian keempat Naruto harus berburu tiga buah kelinci yang dilepas dihutan buatan.

Kabuto duduk disebelah Naruto lalu memberikan minuman dingin, "Minumlah kau pasti haus."

"Terima kasih." Naruto menerima minuman terebut lalu meminumnya. 

"Saat aku seusia mu aku juga mengalami ujian seperti ini." kata Kabuto.

"Benar-benar melelahkan." Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di rerumputan.

"Besok hasil ujian akan keluar." Kabuto ikut membaringkan tubuhnya dan menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus.

"Cepat sekali."

"Setelah hasil ujian keluar kalian akan libur satu bulan, lama bukan."

"Ya sangat lama dan aku tidak tau apa yang akan aku kerjakan selama sebulan dirumah."

"Kau beruntung punya saudara kalau aku hanya punya ayah tapi kau tau sendiri siapa ayahku kan."

"Ya dan kau mau apa selama liburan kau tau ini liburan terpanjang yang pernah ada di ANBU."

"Kau tau Naruto liburan ini hanya untuk ANBU yang berusia 15 tahun kebawah karena kami yang usia 16 tahun keatas punya tanggung jawab yang besar terhadap negara apalagi saat ini banyak orang yang mengaku sebagai pangeran Menma."

"Mereka gila."

"Mereka semua di tes DNA tapi tidak ada yang cocok dan mereka dipenjara tapi ratu malah memaafkan."

"Ratu sangat baik baik hati." Naruto terseyum mengingatnya. Satu bulan yang lalu Naruto diundang ke Istana ratu sebenarnya Jiraya dipanggil oleh ratu dan Naruto diminta Jiraya agar ikut. Dan hasilnya ratu sangat suka saat mengenal Naruto dan ia terus tertawa mendengar lelucon Naruto.

"Hei kalian ayo cepat ke asrama tuan Jiraya menunggu kita semua." seru Sasuke dari kejauhan.

"Yosh Sasuke tunggu aku." Naruto bangkit lalu membersihkan pakaiannya yang ditempeli rumput.

"Siapa yang terakhir datang adalah pecundang." ujar Naruto dengan licik lalu berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Kabuto.

"Bocah berengsek! Woi Naruto!" dengan kesal Kabuto mengumpat dan mengejar Naruto yang telah jauh dari pandangan.

Beberapa orang dengan berpakaian hitam berjalan dengan gagahnya memasukki area asrama mereka semua mengawal tuan Jiraya. Ketua ANBU ROOT.

"Kejar aku kalau kau bisa Kabuto!" seru Naruto dengan semangat dan berlari dengan cepatnya.

BRUKK...

Dengan tidak sengaja Naruto menabrak Jiraya dan hampir saja pria tua itu jatuh tersungkur kebelakang. Dan Kabuto kini tampak takut luar biasa melihat kejadian tersebut bahkan ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa dan apa besok ia bisa melihat hari esok. Apapun yang terjadi ia bertanggung jawab atas Sasuke dan Naruto ya bisa dibilang ia adalah kakak angkat bagi kedua bocah ingusan itu.

"Lari mu cukup cepat dan kau cukup kuat hingga membuatku hampir jatuh." sindirnya dengan nada suara ala orang tua.

"Maafkan aku kakek tua." sahut Naruto tak kalah tajam bak pisau dan semua penghuni asrama memandang Naruto dengan takjub karena baru kali ini ada Genin yang berani menghina ketua ANBU ROOT.

"Suatu hari nanti kau akan berterima kasih padaku bocah." Jiraya menyeringai.

"Oh baiklah sekarang saja terima kasih." Naruto terseyum lebar.

"Kau akan mengucapkannya dengan cara yang lebih terhormat."

"Oh baiklah." Naruto mengangguk.

"Aa maaf Jiraya-sama dia adikku." ujar Kabuto mendekati Jiraya lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Em." Jiraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Naruto kau harus menghormati Jiraya-sama dan setelah ini aku akan menghukum mu!" desis Kabuto dengan tajam dan Naruto sendiri terseyum lebar dan menampakkan jajaran giginya yang berwarna putih bersih.

"Setelah pengumuman besok kau akan menjadi Chunin dan aku akan melatih mu secara langsung Umino Naruto, jadi persiapkan diri mu." setelah berkata seperti itu Jiraya berjalan pergi meninggalkan area asrama.

"Sebuah kehormatan bagiku." Naruto tertawa dengan kerasnya setelah kepergian Jiraya.

"Dasar kakek tua." dengan geram Kabuto menjitak kepala durian didepannya.

TAK!

"Aw apa-apaan sih?!" Naruto menatap kesal kearah Kabuto.

"SEKARANG KAU LARI MEMUTARI LAPANGAN SEBANYAK 50 KALI DAN IKAT KAKI MU DENGAN BAN!"

"Apa?! Kenapa?!"

"BIAR KAU TAU CARANYA MENGHARGAI ORANG TUA! DAN JIRAYA-SAMA ADALAH ORANG PENTING DAN KAU MENGHINANYA HAH?!"

Naruto menatap mata Kabuto tanpa rasa takut sedangkan teman-teman seusianya sudah mulai ketakutan melihat senior mereka marah.

"Adik mu cukup kurang ajar ya, Kabuto." kata salah satu senior yang berdiri tak jauh dari Kabuto.

"Oh apakah karena dia akan dilatih secara langsung oleh Jiraya-sama jadi dia sok hebat." ketus seorang senior yang memiliki warna rambut biru tua.

"Jalani hukuman mu Naruto dan pukul 03.00 sore kau sudah tidur dikamar mu untuk istirahat." ujar Kabuto dengan tegas meski dengan nada suara yang rendah lalu ia pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan area asrama junior.

"Oke sekarang aku mendapat hukuman tapi lebih baik sekarang aku makan mandi lalu bobok cantik hehehe..." dengan santainya Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya ah lebih tepatnya kamar ia dan Sasuke karena satu kamar terdiri dari dua, tiga, atau empat orang tergantung dari siapa dia kalau dia seorang anak dari kalangan orang penting maka satu kamar hanya dua orang kalau dia Cuma anak yang dipungut dijalan maka empat orang dalam satu kamar maklum saja organisasi ANBU sering mengambil anak jalanan lalu melatih mereka menjadi anggota keamanan negara yang dirahasiakan dari publik bahkan saat ini anggota mereka dari tingkat genin hingga anbu berjumlah dua ratus orang.

"Oh Sasuke kau sudah menyelesaikan ujian mu hm?" ujar Naruto saat memasuki kamar dan melihat Sasuke sedang duduk termenung di balkon kamar.

"Hn." tampa minat Sasuke hanya bergumam tak jelas.

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu mengambil peralatan mandi dan bersiap menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya tak jauh dari kamar mereka.

"Tadi kakek tua itu datang ke asrama kau tau aku dapat hukuman dari Kabuto hanya karena memanggilnya kakek tua, lalu aku tidak menjalani hukuman itu kerenkan hahaha.." ujar Naruto memecahkan keheningan dan Sasuke masih diam tak menyahuti tidak seperti biasanya .

"Hm ya sudahlah aku mau mandi..." kata Naruto lalu keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam tak bergeming.

[Sasuke pov]

Maaf Naruto aku tak menyahuti mu tapi saat ini aku benar-benar tak bisa diganggu. aku mengeluarkan ponsel ku dari celana ku dan melihat kembali isi pesan yang dikirim ayah untukku.

From : Ayah Iruka

Sasuke tadi bunda Ayame memberikan ku kabar bahwa ayah dan ibu mu menjemput mu tapi karena kau saat ini genin jadi dia tidak memberitahu ayah ibu mu soal keberadaan mu dia hanya memberitahu bahwa saat ini kau sudah di adopsi dan berada diluar kota.

"Mereka maunya apa?! Heh menganggap ku boneka yang bisa dibuang lalu dipungut." aku benci keadaan seperti ini. Ayah? dia menggap ku sebagai putra tapi dia membuang ku, dia tak pantas jadi ayah bagiku!

Aku menatap langit biru dan menghirup udara segar dengan sangat rakus. Aku melempar ponsel ku keatas tempat tidurku.

Aku tidak mau seperti ini dan aku tak mau kembali bersama mereka karena mereka bukan orang tua ku dan hanya Iruka ayah ku, dan dia akan selalu menjadi ayah ku.

[Sasuke pov end]

BRAKK...

Dengan sangat keras pintu kamar terbuka bahkan Sasuke hampir terkena serangan jantung dan sosok Naruto yang hanya mengenakan boxer masuk sambil membawa peralatan mandi dan pakaian nya tadi dengan tergesah pula ia menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Berengsek kau Naruto! Apa kau tak bisa membuka pintu dengan pelan hah?!" sembur Sasuke dengan kesal dan menghadiahi Naruto dengan tatapan matanya dengan sangat tajam bahkan bola matanya hampir keluar membuat Naruto hanya bisa meneguk ludah.

"Kabuto mengejar ku." ujarnya datar bahkan nafasnya masih ngos-ngosan dan menyenderkan punggungnya di pintu.

"Bodoh!"

Naruto terduduk dilantai dengan tidak elitnya lalu mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kuning kesayangannya.

"Sasuke kau tau ayah sedang dekat dengan perempuan cantik dan dia dokter kau tau kita akan dapat ibu kayaknya hehehe..." ujar Naruto dengan seringai jahil diwajahnya.

"Apa? kau tau darimana?" tanya Sasuke dengan penasaran.

"Hehehe dari Kakashi sensei." jawab Naruto lalu mengambil pakainnya dari dalam lemari dan mengenakan celana pendek sebatas dengkul dan kaos.

"Lalu?"

"Aku sangat senang."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku punya saudara dan punya ayah dan akan komplit kalau ada ibu walaupun bukan kandung tapi aku sangat senang sekali." jawab Naruto dengan tulus lalu duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya yang bersebelahan dengan tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah merasakan apa itu keluarga, siapa itu ayah, ibu, kakak , atau adik." Naruto terseyum tulus. Dengan refleks Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku menyayangi mu Naruto hiks.."

"Eh? o..o..oi Sasuke aku pecinta perempuan dan aku tidak suka kau karena aku suka perempuan." sontak Naruto ingin melepas pelukkan Sasuke tapi saat mendengar isakan Sasuke. Naruto terdiam.

"Aku menyayangimu sebagai saudara baka!" dengan sedikit kesal Sasuke melepas pelukkannya dan menatap bocah kuning dihadapannya dengan kesal.

"Aku juga sayang Sasuke sebagai saudara ku." Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tulus. Ingin rasanya Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto saat ini begitu tak pekanya kah otak Naruto dalam merespon sesuatu?

"Sudah jangan nangis Sasuke kau kenapa hm?"

Sasuke menangis dan hanya dihadapan Naruto lah Sasuke menunjukkan kelemahannya dan akhirnya ia menceritakan semuanya kepada saudaranya itu dan Naruto mendengarkannya dengan baik.

Shizune Senju adalah seorang dokter anak dirumah sakit tersohor dinegaranya saat ini. Usianya menginjak 22 tahun. Kini ia sedang menunggu seorang pemuda yang akan menjemputnya dari tempat kerja dan dengan senang tiasa ia menunggu di depan gerbang rumah sakit ditemani satpam yang berjaga.

"Wah menunggu Iruka hm?" ujar satpam bernama Hansu dengan nada menggoda.

"Hehehe iya.." jawab Shizune dengan tersipu malu.

"Aku mengenalnya dan dia pria yang baik aku harap kalian benar-benar bisa bersama untuk selamanya hahaha..." gelak tawa pria itu pecah namun segera ia redah setelah mobil sedan berhenti hihadapan mereka.

"Menunggu lama?" ujar Iruka setelah keluar dari mobil.

"Tidak juga." Shizune terseyum malu.

"Oh hai Hansu." Iruka terseyum dan menyapa Hansu.

"Hai juga Iruka." Hansu terseyum lebar menapakkan gigi putinya.

"Oh ya kami permisi."

"Oh tentu silahkan."

"Ayo!" Iruka menggandeng tangan Shizune.

Iruka membawa Shizune ke apartemen tempat ia dan anak angkatnya tinggal.

[Skip time]

"Masuklah." Iruka membuka pintu apartemennya dan mempersilahkan Shizune masuk.

Shizune mengangguk pelan dan memasuki apartemen milik Iruka.

Iruka menutup pintunya setelah Shizune masuk dan meminta gadis pujaannya itu duduk disofa didekat TV.

"Tunggu sebentar aku mau buat coklat panas." ujarnya dan beranjak ke dapur.

"Aku coklat dingin saja."

"Oke."

Shizune tertegun melihat apartemen milik Iruka. Rapi, bersih, dan wangi.

Ia tersenyum kecil dan ini pertama kalinya ia datang berkunjung ke apartemen milik kekasihnya ini karena Iruka selalu melarangnya kalau ingin berkunjung dan mungkin saja apartemen milik Iruka kotor dan berantakkan mangkanya Iruka melarang dan itu yang ada dipikirannya tapi mereka sudah tiga tahun setengah berhubungan dan baru kali ini ia di perbolehkan berkunjung.

Iruka datang sambil membawa 2 cangkir coklat dingin.

"Minumlah." Iruka menyodorkan secangkir coklat dan Shizune menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

"Shizune aku mengajakmu kesini karena ingin bicara secara pribadi." Iruka meneguk coklat dinginnya lalu menaruh cangkir itu di meja.

"Silahkan." sahut shizune dan meminum setengah dari coklatnya lalu menaruh cangkir itu di meja.

"Jangan menyela saat aku bicara."

"Iya."

"Aku mencintai mu dengan sangat tulus dan aku memiliki mu seutuhnya dalam hidupku tapi ada rahasia besar juga tentang diriku yang belum kau tau tentang dan aku tidak mau kau menyesal karena telah memilihku."

"Maksudmu apa Iruka kau tau aku akan selalu mencintai mu dan aku tak akan menyesal." ucap Shizune dengan lembut dan meraih tangan Iruka dan menggenggam tangan pemuda yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau tau organisasi ANBU?" tanya Iruka dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Shizune dan Shizune menatap Iruka dengan heran.

"Aku tau karena aku pernah ditawari menjadi dokter disana satu tahun yang lalu tapi aku menolak karena itu organisasi yang berbahaya walapun mereka pembela negara. Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya soal ANBU?"

"Karena aku adalah anggota ANBU tepatnya ANBU ROOT."

Shizune terdiam mendengar pengakuan Iruka.

"Aku dibagian agen lapangan dan aku dikenal sebagai agen hitam kelas A."

Shizune tak berani menyela dan tubuhnya bergetar tapi cepat ia kuasai keadaan saat ini dan mencoba agar tetap tenang.

"Tapi saat ini aku sudah keluar karena aku lelah dan aku membuka cafe tapi aku kini menjadi informan dan terkadang masih ikut misi jika itu sangat penting."

"Dan sekarang aku mendapat misi untuk mengangkat tiga orang anak yang telah lama bersahabat untuk jadi anakku dan salah satu dari mereka adalah anak yang paling penting, berharga, dan sangat berpengaruh di negara kita."

"Dan kedua tangan ini sudah puluhan kali merenggut nyawa orang lain."

Kata Iruka sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya di hadapan Shizune.

"Kedua tangan ini..." Shizune meraih kedua tangan Iruka dan menggenggam erat tangan yang lebih besar dari tangannya itu.

"Disaat aku menangis, tangan ini yang menghapus air mataku, disaat aku kehilangan arah, tangan ini membimbingku, disaat aku hampir membunuh diriku sendiri, tangan inilah yang menyelamatkan ku." Shizune berujar dengan tulus dan mencium telapak tangan Iruka dengan sayang.

"Aku tidak takut dan aku tidak menyesal karena aku mencintai mu dan benar kata orang cinta itu buta."

"Kamu yakin?"

"Aku yakin." Shizune tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih." Iruka terseyum bahagia dan memeluk tubuh Shizune dengan erat.

"Iya Iruka dan oh ya aku mau bertemu ketiga anak mu juga mereka diamana?"

"Mereka di asrama ANBU dan besok mereka keluar kita akan menjemputnya." Iruka melepas pelukkannya dan menatap gadis yang duduk disampingnya.

"Sebentar lagi kau ku antar pulang dan mari kita makan malam terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah aku yang masak ya."

"Aku juga bisa masak kau tau aku sering memasakkan mereka sarapan, makan siang, makan malam terkadang membuat kue untuk cemilan."

"Wah ternyata calon suami ku ini pintar masak juga kalau begitu kita masak bersama."

"Baik ayooo..." Shizune tertawa kecil dan Iruka menarik tangannya dan membawanya kedapur.

"Woi tame kamu udah beresin barang-barang punya kamu?" seru Naruto dengan semangat. ia hanya duduk diam di tempat tidur sambil memainkan ponsel berwarna hitam miliknya.

Sasuke masih terus membereskan pakaiannya dan lagipula ini libur panjang yang mereka pernah dapatkan. memikirkannya saja membuat Sasuke senang bagaimana tidak karena ini saatnya ia beristirahat dirumah kesayangannya lalu bertengkar dengan dua saudaranya.

Naruto sukses membulatkan kedua bola matanya dan tertawa kecil dengan wajah cuku menyeramkan dan juga konyol membuat Sasuke ingin mengahajar wajah konyol itu dengan segera.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke setelah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya lalu menggendong tas tersebut dan siap keluar dari kamar.

Naruto bangkit dan menggendong tas jinjing miliknya dan masih memainkan ponselnya dan berjalan keluar kamar tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang sedang mengeluarkan asap hitam disekitarnya.

Sasuke menutup pintu kamar lalu menguncinya dengan aman dan menghampiri Naruto yang masih cekikikan gak jelas.

"Kau tau Sasuke, kata Sakura ia sudah bersama ayah dan waktu menjemput Sakura, ayah membawa seorang gadis cantik hohohoho..." kata Naruto.

"Gadis? Hm tak biasanya." Sasuke menaikan kedua bahunya dan mereka berdua terus berjalan keluar dari gedung asrama menuju pintu gerbang.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya setelah melihat Naruto dan Sasuke dari kejauhan dan terseyum sangat lebar, Naruto segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berjalan dengan santai sedangkan Naruto menghampiri Sakura dan ia melihat bahwa ayah angkatnya sedang berdiri disamping seorang gadis berambut pendek.

"Ayah dia siapa hihihi..." Naruto bertanya dengan nada menggoda bahkan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada sang ayah yang sekarang terlihat bingung.

"Umm hehehe..." Iruka tertawa gaje.

"Ayo pulang." imbuh Sasuke dengan cuek lagipula bocah dengan gaya rambut pantat ayam itu tau bahwa ayahnya saat ini sedang kasmaran jadi jangan diganggu.

Bukankan usia ayahnya saat ini telah siap untuk menikah? Kenapa harus dihalangai? Tapi ia belum rela ayahnya menikah apalagi dengan rumor yang beredar kalau ibu tiri itu kejam tapi statusnya dengan Naruto dan Sakura adalah anak angkat bukan kandung jadi wanita itu akan jadi ibu angkatnya bukan ibu tiri.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya demi menghapus pikiran buruk dari otak cerdasnya.

Ia pun masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk dikursi penumpang lalu diikuti dengan Naruto yang duduk ditengah dan Sakura dipinggir.

"ya sudah." timpal Naruto.

"Hehehe nanti ayah jelaskan kalau udah sampe rumah. Shizune ayo masuk." katanya dengan lembut. Shizune mengangguk dan masuk kedalam mobil.

"Nah bagaimana selama di asrama apa menyenakan?" tanya Iruka membuka pembicaraan setelah ia masuk dan mengemudikan mobilnya dan menembus hutan.

Ya maklum saja asrama ANBU ROOT berada didalam hutan belantara dan berjarak 4 kilometer dari kota sedangkan jarakm asrama ANBU NI dan kota hanya 4 kilometer dan juga masih masuk kawasan hutan dan markas pusatnya ada di pinggiran kota Konoha dan jauh dari jangkaun masyarakat luas dan markas mereka adalah sebuah bangunan sederhana dengan 6 lantai karena organisasi mereka tersembunyi dari masyarakat luas.

"Lumayan." sahut Sasuke.

"Ayah tau gak aku kemarin dimarahi Kabuto dan dihukum tapi aku tak menjalankan hukumannya lagipula terkadang aku tak suka melihatnya sok hebat hanya karena dia senior."

timpal Naruto dengan memasang wajah kesal.

"Kalau dia marah pasti ada sebabnya baka!" timpal Sakura.

"Aku hanya memanggil Jiraya-sama dengan panggilan kakek tua apa salahnya coba lagipula kakek tua itu tidak marah karena aku panggil seperti itu!"

"Itu masalahnya kenapa dia marah baka! coba kau bayangkan Jiraya-sama adalah pemimpin di ANBU dan sangat dihormati semua orang bahkan raja menghormatinya karena ia telah menjaga keamanan negara kita dengan sangat baik dan Kabuto marah itu wajar karena kau menghina Jiraya-sama baka sekali kau ni Naruto."

PLETAK!

Dengan cukup emosi Sakura menjelaskannya lalu mejitak kepala kuning yang duduk disampingnya dengan kesal.

"Aw sakit Sakura lagipula kenapa?" ujar Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Hei sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar, maafkan anak-anak ku ya Shizune mereka memang sering bertengkar kalau lagi bersama." kata Iruks lalu memijit pelipisnya.

"Dimalah kalian sangat merusak suasana!" ketus Sasuke dengan tajam.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" ujar Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan dan adu mulut pun terjadi diantara keduanya tanpa menghiraukan kedua orang yang duduk didepan yang sangat terganggu oleh mereka.

"Waaah sepertinya masakkannya enak ya..." dengan mata berbinar-binar dan air liur hampir menetes. Naruto melihat meja makan diapartemen tempat ia tinggal bersama keluarganya saat ini tengah penuh oleh masakkan buatan Iruka dan Shizune. Dan khusus semangkok besar ramen telah di siapkan oleh Iruka untuk Naruto dan yang memasak ramen adalah Shizune.

"Ayahku memang paling hebat soal masak!" seru Nauro lalu menarik kursi lalu duduk.

Sasuke melihat ia juga sudah dimasakkan sup iga dengan irisan tomat yang cukup banyak dan Sakura juga sudah duduk dikursinya siap menyantap sup iga yang juga telah disiapkan untuknya.

"Hari ini aku hanya masak sup iga, ayam bakar, ikan panggang, lalu sup bayam semoga kalian semua menyukainya dan karena Naruto suka ramen aku juga bikin ramen untuk Naruto dan untuk kalian juga ada nanti aku ambilkan kalau mau." ujar Shizune dan duduk disamping Iruka.

"Terima kasih ya." ucap Sakura dengan seyum terbaiknya.

"Sama-sama."

"Nah saatnya makan ayo makan." seru Iruka.

"Itadakimashu!"

Dengan sangat lahap Naruto memakan ramen porsi besar miliknya dan Shizune tersenyum melihat Naruto memakan masakkannya dengan sangat lahap sementara itu Sasuke dan Sakura juga ikut makan tapi cara mereka makan cukup rapi dan tenang sama seperti Iruka bukan seperti Naruto yang terlihat seperti buru-buru dan terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang belum pernah makan saja.

"Naruto makannya pelan-pelan." ujarnya menegur.

"Shizune-san biarkan saja lagipula cara Naruto makan memang seperti itu." timpal Sakura dan Shizune ber o ria lalu melanjutkan makannya .

Setelah acara makan siang selesai ketiga pria itu dudk diruang tengah sambil menonton tv sedangkan Sakura membantu Shizune mencuci dan membersekan dapur.

"Ne Shizune-san kau menyukai ayahku ya?" dengan nada suara yang cukup menggoda Sakura bertanya dengan Shizune.

"Nanti kau akan tau." Shizune tersenyum.

Dengan sangat santai Naruto guling-guling sambil memeluk boneka rubah kuning miliknya sambil tiduran dikarpet berbula didepan tv sementara itu Sasuke duduk tak jauh darinya dan Iruka duduk didekat Naruto.

"Ayah apa ayah akan menikah dengan wanita itu?" tanya Naruto to do point hingga membuat Iruka cukup terkejut. Bahkan Sasuke langsung menggeser tubuhnya untuk duduk lebih dekat ayahnya.

"Kau akan tau nanti." jawab Iruka dan mengacak rambut pirang Naruto.

Sementara itu Naruto terlihat ngambek seperti anak kecil dan guling-guling dikarpet sedangkan Sasuke terlihat jijik dengan tingkah Naruto saat ini.

"Bersikaplah dewasa Naruto." tegur Sasuke dan menerjang pantat Naruto dengan kaki kanannya.

"Aw sakit Sasuke awas kau ya!" dengan geram Naruto membalas terjangan Sasuke dan akhirnya mereka gulat didepan ayah mereka dan membuat Iruka pusing kepala.

"Hei kalian berhenti!" teriak Sakura dengan cukup keras dan ia pun ikut memukuli Sasuke dan Naruto dan akhirnya kedua kedua saudaranya itu berhenti setelah Sakura menjewer telinga mereka.

Shizune menatap ngeri melihat tingkah laku anak angkat Iruka sedangkan Iruka sendiri hanya diam saja. Ia menaruh nampan berisi tiga gelas jus jeruk, satu gelas jus stroberry dan satu gelas jus tomat dan sepiring cemilan manisan buah cerry yang segar di atas meja kecil didekat sofa lalu duduk disamping Iruka.

Sakura duduk menghadap Iruka dan Shizune sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke berada disampingnya dan keduanya masih melepar tatapan buas seolah akan menerjang dan menguliti satu sama lain namun terhalang oleh Sakura yang duduk ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Kalian diamlah kalau mau tau apa ayah akan menikah atau tidak!" seru Sakura cukup keras hingga mereka berdua terdiam sedangkan yang akan mereka tanyai saat ini terlihat tegang karena akan segera di introgasi secara bergilir oleh hakim ralat maksudnya anak angkat Iruka.

"Ehem jadi kapan kalian mulai berhubungan?" Naruto mulai bertanya ala wajah hakim Kisame. (Kisame : hakim dari pengadilan ANBU. Memiliki wajah yang sangat mengerikan mirip ikan dan ada yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah hasil percobaan yang gagal oleh laboratorium ANBU tapi itu semua masih menjadi misteri dan hanya Kisame lah yang tau. Pengadilan ANBU sangat ketat bahkan pihak terdakwa tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa jika telah berurusan dengan pengadilan ini karena di pengadilan ini akan membuka semua kebenaran dan tidak terima sogokkan dari siapapun maka dari itu pengadilan ini sangat mengerikan di negara HI.

"Hehehe kalian ini lucu sekali ya..." ucap Iruka grogi tapu setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari ketiga anaknya ia pun terdiam.

"Baiklah, ayah akan segera menikah dan hari pernikahannya tiga hari lagi."

"APA?!" Sasuke membelakkan matanya. Sakura membuka mulutnya lebar sedangkan Naruto terjungkal kebelakang.

"Kenapa ayah tidak pernah memberitahu kami?"

"Kenapa ayah tiba-tiba akan menikah dan kapan persiapannya nya?"

"Kapan ayah melamar Shizune-san?"

"Aku tidak pernah lihat ayah jalan sama siapapun dan sekarang hari pernikahannya sudah dekat?"

"Ayah tidak menghamilinya kan?" Naruto bangkit lalu bertanya dengan sangat sepontan tanpa berpikir jernih dan sukses membuat Sasuke dan Sakura berhenti bertanya dan menatapnya. Bahkan Iruka menahan emosinya dan Shizune, wajahn ya memerah bak kepiting rebus siap santap.

"Shannarooo."

Bugh..

Dengat sangat geram Sakura langsung memukuli Naruto tanpa ampun.

"Dasar kau ya! Kau pikir ayah itu apa hah?! ayah itu orang baik dan sopan bukan seperti mu otak MESUM!"

"Sudah sudah Sakura berhenti memukuli Naruto dan Naruto pertanyaan mu sangat tidak masuk akal." ujar Iruka. Setelah Naruto babak belur Sakura berhenti memukulinya dan Sasuke menyeringai melihatnya.

"Rasakan." gumamnya penuh kemenangan dan tanpa ia sadari sepasang emerald kini menatapnya dengan lapar siap hajar.

"Aku sudah mengenal Shizune sangat lama dan berhubungan menjadi sepasang kekasih hampir satu tahun dan aku telah benar-benar siap berumah tangga dan Shizune sudah mengetahui segalanya tentang siap kita dan siap menerima kita yang seperti ini." ujar Iruka menjelaskan.

"Dan kami sudah mempersiapkan pernikahan ini dua bulan yang lalu dan aku sengaja tidak memberitahu kalian." tambahnya.

"Apa ini artinya kami akan punya ibu?" tanya Naruto. Iruka mengangguk dan Shizune tesenyum.

"Semoga kau bisa menjadi teman hidup ayah kami selamanya dan menyayanginya sepenuh hati dan juga menyayangi kami yang apa adanya seperti ini." kata Sakura bijak.

"Aku benci dengan panggilan ibu tapi kalau demi kebahagian ayah Iruka maka aku tidak akan membenci panggilan ibu apalagi jika itu kau ku rasa aku tidak akan membenci mu." kata Sasuke.

Shizune terdiam mendengar pernyataan dari ketiga anak Iruka dan ia kembali teringat perkataan Iruka saat mereka makam malam bersama tempo hari.

'Ku harap kau bisa menerima mereka karena aku menyayangi mereka. Mereka hanyalah anak-anak yang tak pernah atau bisa dibilang tak sempat untuk merasakan kasih sayang orang tua dan mungkin ini adalah kesempatan mereka untuk merasakan kasih sayang. Ku mohon kau mau mengerti keadaan mereka.'

"Terima kasih sudah mau menerima ku dan aku akan selalu ada disamping ayah kalian dan aku juga akan selalu ada untuk kalian anak-anakku." ucapnya tulus.

"Akhirnya aku punya ibu hiks." Naruto terisak karena bagaimana pun juga ia hanyalah anak yang cengeng dan haus kasih sayang orang tua sama halnya seperti Sakura tapi Sakura setidaknya pernah merasakan kasih sayang walaupun hanya sebentar. Haruno Sakura memiliki keluarga yang kaya tapi ibunya tidak pernah mencintai ayahnya karena mereka menikah karena perjodohan dan ayah Sakura lebih mencintai perkerjaanya sebagai CEO perusahaan HN yang turun temurun dimiliki oleh keluarga besar Haruno tapi suatu hari putri mereka Haruno Sakura yang saat itu berusia tiga tahun dimasukkan oleh sang ibu ke playgroup dan saat pulanh sekolah Sakura telat dijemput dan Sakura memilih keluar dari area playgroup tanpa sepengetahuan pihak keamanan playgroup. Karena letak playgroup berdekatan dengan pasar dan Sakura langsung tersesat dan ia masuk ke sebuah bus yang terlihat sangat jelek dan ia minta kepada pak sopir untuk diantar pulang kerumah tapi sopir itu tidak menyahuti dan malah membawa bus nya pergi menjauh dari ibu kota untunglah saat itu didalam bus ada pemuda yang berbaik hati dan mengantarkan Sakura ke panti asuhan.

Dan fatalnya Sakura lupa akan marga keluarga yang melekat pada namanya sehingga Ayame tidak bisa membantu banyak.

"Jangan menangis baka!" ketus Sasuke.

"Mulai sekarang kalian boleh memanggil ku ibu." ucap shizune.

"Ibu." gumam Naruto.

"Ya ibu." sahut Shizune.

Iruka tersenyum tulus dan kini hatinya terasa lega melihat Shizune diterima dengan sangat baik oleh ketiga anak angkatnya.

"Hei sudahlah sekarang kita minum dan makan cemilan dan jus buatan ibu kalian ini kan dia sudah susah payah membuatkannya untuk kalian."

"Iya ayah!"

Bersambung.


End file.
